Representative art can be found in the area of wound dressings and ostomy sealing materials. Generally, it is known to combine an adhesive material with a plastic layer or film or with a foam layer or both. U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 for instance is directed toward a bandage which comprises a waterproof film such as polyethylene and a water swellable hydrocolloid adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,072 is directed toward a traction strip or tape for wrapping and immobilizing a limb that has been set. The strip includes a polyester outer layer, a middle sponge layer and an inner pressure sensitive adhesive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,835 provides pressure sensitive adhesives that are permeable to moisture for use on skin and nails. The adhesive carries a single layer of backing material formed by a synthetic polymer and non-permeable to water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,692 discloses surgical dressings comprising a layer of reticulated open-cell foam and a backing material that is nonabsorbent and liquid impermeable but gas permeable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,645 is directed toward an ophthalmic pressure bandage including an elastomeric backing, a pressure sensitive layer attached to the backing and a multilayer pad attached to the opposite side. The pad provides a tri-layered composite including a resilient foam, an interlayer of absorbent, non-woven web and a porous, non-adherent facing such as polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,328 is directed toward a bandage comprising an adhesive layer, a layer of flexible, semi-open cell polymeric foam and an outer water impervious flexible polymeric film coating.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,603 provides a dressing material for treating skin lesions utilized with a granular material which interacts with wound exudate. The dressing includes one or two adhesive layers, a polymeric foam bonded thereto and an outer polymeric film or skin formed on top of the foam layer.
Although the art thus contains a variety of products and compositions that adhere directly to the body of a patient or affix medical implements thereto, none have suggested a laminate product that is crushable and resistant to permanent deformation.